


Why do I feel like I'm choking lately?

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clingy Leo Manfred, Depression, Drug Use, Gay Gavin Reed, Pansexual Leo Manfred, Suicide Attempt, Trans Leo Manfred, Tw! Self harm, terrible writing skills, theater kid!Leo, updated once in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo Manfred is just you're typical druggie trying to make his way through life, but what happens when a certain detective named Gavin shows up in his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this just a small story I came up with in school, I'm sorry if it's not that great.  
> Trigger Warning for mentions of Self Harm and Drug usage.

You know, I didn't ask to be born. My name is Leo Manfred and I'm just a worthless druggie. Now, you must be thinking "Woah, your father is Carl Manfred! He's such a nice guy, you must've had a great childhood", well you're wrong. I didn't even get to meet him until I was 16. Did he love me? Was he ever proud of me? Am I just a mistake? Guess we'll never know. I'm good at art but I'm not gonna say it's because Carl Manfred is my father. He never cared for me, so why should I care about him? The only peron who's ever cared for me is my mother and...... She died of cancer when I was 17.

I know drugs are harmful and that they could kill me but it's my only coping mechanism...... well other than self harm, but we don't talk about that. How did it start you ask? It's nothing interesting. I was just having a stressful week and my dumb ass thought that drugs would be a good idea to try. My parents were so disappointed in me when they found out but HEY, it was worth it. Red Ice, it turns me into someone I hate yet I still use it. OH WELL, I already hate myself enough.

Anyways, my father has this android that he treats like it's his own child. UMMMM.....WHY DIDN'T HE EVER TREAT ME LIKE THAT!!!! Now I know I sound like an ungrateful brat sometimes and I do dumb things, but I just wish he actually cared and loved me. Honestly I just want anyone to love and care about me. I had a girlfriend once but she surprisingly didn't break up with me for being a drug addict, she broke up with me because I was "too clingy". BUT HEY! Face it, who would love a guy like me?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised something longer but I forget to save half of this so I'm just gonna share this in defeat

I fucked up, I fucked up so badly. I went to go ask my father for money while high. He said no and I got pissed. So then after he left with Markus, I went to go steal some paintings like a dumb ass. I got caught and started a fight with his android. I didn't expect it to push back, but here I am in a hospital bed. I heard that my father stayed by my side while I was in a coma. God.... I feel so horrible about the whole situation. If I hadn't been so dumb in the first place none of this would have happened. But like I've told many people before, I'm an idiot.

So the nurses found some drugs in my system, not a big surprise. There's a cop coming over to investigate me so that should be fun...... it won't be fun. Did I mention how much I hate hospitals? Also the androids started a revolution, so there's that. Anyways-...... Some hot guy just walked into my room.

"Hello,my name is Gavin Reed. I'm the cop sent here to investigate you"

Damn, he can arrest me any time.

"That's kinky"

"Did I say that out loud?"

The guy nods and I nervously laugh and apologize. He says it's okay but I can tell by the look on his face that it's not. There's an awkward silence before he starts asking questions. I learned he's a bit of an asshole but I am too. He's fucking taller than me like everyone else I know, I'm gonna cry on the inside because I'm short and I rarely find anyone smaller than me. We exchange phone numbers when it's over which I guess is for the plot or something? I don't know how that's gonna go, guess I'll just have to wait and see. All I wanna do is go home and die. I mean I have a couple of roommates who won't let that happen but I think my other roommates want me dead. Sometimes they yell at me for skipping a meal, which happens often. One of my roommates broke my radio for playing Blue from the Heathers Musical on full blast. It was worth it though. 

I get to go home for some odd reason. I made sure to send my father an apology before I left while also saying that I was proud to be his son and asking if I could come over tomorrow. I doubt he'll believe everything I said.

On the way home I went to Hot Topic like the emo I am and bought an over sized hoodie because it looked really cool and I like wearing over sized sweaters, jackets and hoodies sometimes. Anyways, when I got home all my roommates yelled at me. The ones of care for me for some unknown reason told me I should be careful, like that'll ever happened. I don't know why the others want me dead, I guess I was just that much of a jerk. Or maybe it's because we can't have any cats or dogs in the house do to how allergic I am to them. I live a sad life. I said I would quit drugs but but it's been I don't know how long and I already crave them. BUT I MADE I PROMISE. Why does this have to be so hard. It's my fault for being a drug addict though. I've been thinking about going to rehab but I heard from a friend that those don't really work, I'll use it as a last resort...... Who am I kidding, I told my ex that I would go to therapy but I never did. This is so sad, Alexa play decpacito...................... That meme died years ago, why do I still use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/dqQmxxpMqXo
> 
> Leaving Leo's apology message here  
> I almost cried at the end for some unknown reason, but then again I cry over Leo all the time, I don't why it happens. I was just up late at night once thinking about how much I love Leo and how I wanna give him the world and I started crying because no one else loves or knows about his apology and how he didn't get to meet Carl until he was 16 and I'm just a sad teenager with no life who gets a attached to the characters no one cares about.
> 
> If anyone I know finds this, reads it, and recognize that it's me who wrote this and mention it, I'm going to scream. Or If they just bring this up in general.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this first part was really short but I'll work on making the next chapter longer


End file.
